1010
by cleverun
Summary: The last thing I remembered were bright flashes. Now, I'm 10-10. I can't remember anything. My new home is the Grand Place, and everyone there say they love me and will never lie to me. But is it true...? My first fanfic. DISCONTINUED.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10. Like many people, I wish I did.

**Prologue**

The first thing I felt was extreme pain in my head. I sat up and burried my head in my hands. The pain slowly subsided, but never fully left. I was strong enough to lift my head without total discomfert. I realized I was in the bottom bunk of a bunk bed. The room I was in was big enough for comfort. The walls, ceilling, and floor were stone-colored. The lighting was dim and flickered every now and then. But what hit me hardest were the metal bars that kept me from leaving the room.

I traced my fingers over the bandages on my forehead. Questions raced through my mind._ Where am I? Why was I here? _Then, the most important question of all crossed my mind. _Who am I?_


	2. Chapter1:The Grand PlaceDay 1 at Prison

**Authors' note: **I don't own Ben 10. Also, I just wanted you to know that this story was greatly inspired by Gaurdians of Ga'Hoole, book 1, The Capture. Why am I telling you this? Because it's a good book. Read it. **Now.** (P.S. I don't own Gaurdians of Ga'Hoole either)

Chapter 1: The Grand Place (or Day 1 at Prison)

I tried deasperatly to recall any memory. I gently brushed the blood-soiled bandages on my forehead. _How did I get this? _I thought. I foucused as hard as my foggy mind could. My work payed off, but at a low pay. I could remember a bright green flash, then multiple flashes everywhere, of all colors. There was warm, comforting singing. Then a girl yelled something in panic, and I saw a hole in the curtian of light in front of me. I saw something shine in the hole, then before I knew it, my head was engulfed by excruciating pain. With the memory, two emotions lingered: extreme fear and confusion. But that didn't explain why I was here. Then, interupting my train of thoughts:

"Morning, sunshine," Someone said.

I hit my head on the top bunk out of suprize.

"Careful, now. You've gone through enough. Can you get up?"

I looked at the man who was talking to me. He was outside the room, leaning on the bars. He was wearing something similar to a... mob control outfit, or something, save the helmet, sheild, and weapons. He took out a ring of keys and opened the cell. He entered, then closed the cell almost imediatly after entering. He walked toward me.

"My name is Sir William. I'll be your caretaker." He took out a flashlight. "Look to your right." He turned the flashlight on and flashed it in my eye. "How do you feel?"

"My head hurts," I replied. Then, I pointed to my bandeges. "How did I get this?"

"Don't know," He replied. "We found you in the middle of the forest. You nearly bled to death. Do you remember anything?"

"Flashes," I replied. "Bright flashes."

"Ha. You must have been at a rave or something."

That actualy made sense. The flashes, the music, the yelling...

"Can you remember your name?" William asked.

"No." While I was replying, I remembered the girl in my memory yell something along the lines of "B-", but before I could tell him-

"Until we find your family, your name will be 10-10. This is the Grand Place," He threw his arms up as if he had just given me the grand (no pun intended) tour, "your new home."

"The Grand _Place?_" I asked.

"You can call it TGP."

"But you mean new home for now."

"For now? Why would you want to leave? Isn't it wonderful?"

I would have been just as shocked if he had turned into a unicorn instead. "Wonderful?" This place looked like prision. "Sir Willia-"

"Please, call me Willy. We're all friends here."

"Okay, _Willy_, what's so wonde-"

"Shh!!!" He interupted. "Don't **ever **insult the Grand Place!" He acted as if I had just detonated a bomb. "But trust me, this is just a room. Once you see the rest of TGP, you'll learn to love it."

I hoped he was right.

"Come." Willy grabed my wrist. "You have to meet the others and see the rest of TGP."

"Uh... okay..." I stammered. As he grabed my wrists, I noticed two thick silver bracelet things on them. We walked toward the bars. Before he unlocked the cell, he brought both my wrists up to chest hight.

"I'm sorry, but it's the Official Code of TGP. Page 2, section A1-1, all newcomers must be kept in a saftey band unless in their room." The silver bracelet thingys on my wrists glowed, then stuck together. "Don't worry, if _She_ likes you, which she will, _She_ will allow you to walk around TGP without saftey bands." He unlocked the cell.

"Who's _She_?" I asked as we walked out of the cell.

"The great founder of TGP."

"When will I meet her?'

"When she thinks your ready." We walked down a stone-colored hall. There were cells at both sides of me. Some empty, some with injured and sleeping residents, some with injured, confused, and frusturated residents. They all had bandeges on their foreheads and diffrent colored bands on their wrists. But none of the bands were as thick as mine. _Why?_ I thought. _Did I do something wrong _already_?_

"Those are newcomers, like you." Willy explained.

This place _really _looked like a prision.

We exited the hall and entered a large room (not a cell, an actual _room_) that looked big enough to fit two houses inside. It had a dome-shaped celling, and, ofcourse, it was stone-colored. It looked like some sort of mess hall. It had two windows high up on the wall near the celling.

"This is the dining room/ meeting room. Here, you will eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner. If there was an announcement to be made, it would be made here." William explained. He took me to a table labled "10-". "Sit here. These people will be your new friends." The residents at the table began to introduce themselves.

"Hi, I'm 10-04," a girl with aqua- colored hair and I shook hands.

"Hello, I'm 10-12," a boy with a british accent greeted me.

"Hi, I'm 10-16," an African American girl said.

I waved. "Hi, I'm 10-10."

Willy smiled. "I'll leave you four to talk." Willy left from my view.

I smiled at my new friends. Then, I noticed the scars on their foreheads.

"Please tell us you remember something about your past," 10-04 begged.

_Does _everyone _here have amnesia?_ I thought. I solemly shook my head. They all semed rather dissapointed by my response.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't kick yo self," replied 10-16.

"Yeah. Tis not like it's your fault you got amnesia," 10-12 told me.

I smiled at them. _Maybe this place isn't so bad, _I thought. But then, my eyes wandered to something that was moving in one of the windows. I saw an owl perched on a tall tree outside. As uncertian as I was about TGP, I knew for a fact that this owl was female. Her chest and belly were bright white, and her back and wings were fiery orange, mabye red in the back. She had frecklie spots on her wings and back. Her pure white face was heart-shaped, and her black pool eyes dugg deep into me. The first thing I thought was: _Isn't so bad? I'm in a freak'n prision and no one here can remember a thing!_

**Authors' note: **Yup. I added a _Tyto-Alba _to the story. That's how much I love Gaurdians of Ga'Hoole. And also, I am fully aware that I wrote _place _and not _palace. _Read and review, please.


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors' note**: I wrote this story down before I typed it and had a bunch of people in my school read it (okay, just 2). When one of my friends, who is indian, read about 10-02, I think he thought it was him (Because he said "indian boy? Oh god, oh god" when he read it). It wasn't (which he would have known if I wrote the part about his accent before he read it. Also, 10-02 is kind of muscular). But 10-06 was inspired by Tenzin, a class clown in my class. Also, my science teacher calls one of my classmates Q. In my class, Q is a boy. In the story, Q is a girl. Oh, and I forgot to add this earlier: I don't own Ben 10.

Chapter 2: The Group Assistance Program or Realization

_Wonderful? How was I suppose to think this place was wonderful when it didn't even have a real name? _Thoughts like this wandered my mind as I entered my cell- not room.

"Good night, 10-10," Sir William, not _Willy_, said as my hand cuffs, not _safety bands_, detached.

"Willy," I called. It would be pointless if I called him William because he'd just insist on having me call him _Willy_ until I did. "Why are my safety bands thicker than other peoples' bands?"

"Oh, well, you had a mass on your wrist, probably a tomor," he said calmly, as if he had rehearsed it.

"What!?" I yelled. "Is it... _serious_?"

"Don't worry. _She _is making arrangements to remove it as soon as possible," he fliped the dim lights off. "Good night." He walked away.

As I crawled into my bed, images of the owl came back to me. Then, faintly, I heard through the walls:

coo coo ROoo... coo coo ROOOOO!!!!!!

Just like I knew that owl was a girl, I knew that call came from that very same owl. She was calling for help. She needed me.

* * *

Somehow, I fell asleep. I dreampt that I was in a forest, running as fast as I could. I could hear the girl in my old memory. She was far away, yelling:

"B... B-n..."

Suddenly "10" sounded very familiar. Then I saw the owl flying towards me wildly, as if her top flying speed wasn't fast enough for her. Then, to my complete supprize, she yelled:

"Ben! Get out of here, quick!"

* * *

I woke with a start.

"Wake up, Ben 10, wake up!" Those words hit me like a truck as if I were a deer.

"What did you say?" I asked. I turned to see William looking at me.

In a nicer tone, he said "Oh, I said: Rise and shine, 10-10!"

_Ben 10_, I thought. _Is that my name?_

"Come on," continued William, "time for breakfast."

* * *

Once again I sat at the table labled "10-", But this time it wasn't just me, 10-04, 10-12, and 10-16.

"More newcomers today," William told me. I saw an indian boy, an oriental boy, and a cuocasian girl, all around my age.

"I'm 10-02," the indian boy said. He had spikey black hair and brown eyes.

"I'm 10-06," the oriental boy said. His hair was black also, and his eyes were an odd orange-reddish color. He looked korean.

"I'm 10-14," the cuocasian girl said. She had short black hair and dark blue eyes. 10-04s' eyes were light sky blue, and her hair was more of a midnight or deep ocean blue. 10-12s' hair was black, and his eyes were orange, but were more yellow than red. 10-16s' hair was black, frizzy, short and braided. Her eyes were hot pink. Ofcourse, me and the newcomeres all had bandeges on our foreheads. Then, I realized we all had silver handcuffs.

"Willy," I called. "Why are our bands silver?"

"Your color is undecided," William replied. "It will decied which Service Group in the Group Assistance Program, or GAP, you will lend group assistance to."

_'Group Assistance'? _I thought. _Really? What's next, 'Assential Punishing Tequniques' instead of beating us? Group Assistance is just a sweet and fancy name for work! Labor!_

Dispite my anger, I maneged to smile at William. I knew something wasn't right here. If I was going to escape this prison, I had to make them trust me. "Willy, can the newcomers and I get to know eachother privatly?"

He smiled back. "Ofcourse," he replied.

After he walked away, I looked at the gray clothing we wore. _Prison_, I thought again.

"What do you guys think about this place?" I asked the others solemly.

"TGP?" 10-04 asked.

"It's wonderful, ofcourse,"10-02 said in a not-so-thick accent.

They all nodded in agreement.

"And you wouldn't believe the Group Assistance," continued 10-12, "I mean, tis more like games than work." Everyone gave him a shocked stare. "I mean assistance!" He cried with panic. "Oh, oh dear. Did someone hear me?" He looked around nervously.

After that, I began to think 'Assential Punishing Tequniques' were a possibility here. "No guys," I said in a low tone. "What do you guys _really_ think about this place?"

While the others turned pale, 10-16 lowered her tone and said, "Somethin' aint' right here. My caretaker gets angry if I do the tiniest thing 'unTGPley', or whateva word he used."

Just when the others were about to say something, a bell rang, signaling that breakfast was over.

"We'll talk during lunch,10-10," said 10-16 as she got up from the table.

"Actually," I wispered, "I think my name use to be Ben 10."

"Okay. I'll call you Ben, and... I think my name started with a Q."

"Okay, you call me Ben and I'll call you Q."

"Sounds like a deal."

* * *

"Attention! Attention, everyone!" A man shouted in the biggining of lunch. He stood up on the round table in the center, which is where the caretakers sit. He wore the same caretaker uniform, but he also wore a silver badge. "I have an announcement. _She _has assigned the following newcomeres a Service Group to lend Group Assistance to. May the following please come up to recieve a color: 12-17, 12-13, 15-08, 16-19, 16-13..." He said some other random numbers I couldn't remember, "10-14, 10-02, 10-06, and 10-10." We all walked over to the table. The caretaker with the silver badge got off the table and stood in front of us. "Some of you may not know this, but this badge that I wear symbolises my higher ranking. For I do not care for one person, I care for all of you, including your caretakers. You see, _She_ had personaly..." I spaced out in the biggining of his speach. My eyes wandered back to the "10-" table, where I saw Q rolling her eyes, telling me this was not the first time the silver badge-wearing caretaker had given this speech. "...and one of you may become like me one day. That is, if you preform your assistance duties correctly. She may even give you a name. Mine is Ramone, or Ray for short. But now, you start your Group Assistance. 16-05, 12-17, 15-20, and 10-14, come foward." They did so. "You have very important responsibilities. Your duty is to check the gates that surround TGP and report any flaws or nicks in the gate that may allow dangerous animals into TGP." He took out a device that looked like a silver stick. He tapped the handcuffs of the four people in front of him with the device, turning their handcuffs purple. He called a number of other people to him. 10-02 got cafeteria duty, therefore his cuffs were brown. 10-06 got 'happy' duty, taking complaints and making sure everyone was happy. He got red handcuffs. Everyone was told he or she had a wonderful and/or important 'duty'. No one ever used the word 'job'. 10-04 already had blue handcuffs, meaning she goes fishing. 10-12 had yellow handcuffs, which I learned symbolises cleaning out cells if they were dirty. Q had hot pink cuffs, which surprisingly meant that she was premoted from a previous job and can now serve _She_ directly. Finnaly, me and a group of others were called foward.

"You have a wonderful responsability. You shall nurish the garden and collect friuts and vegtables. Half of our food supply is completely dependent on you," I looked at my silver handcuffs one last time. I saw my reflection in it. I had brown hair that grew down to half of my neck and I had emerald green eyes. I then noticed a large scar that came down from my forehead and went diagonally across my nose, then to my left cheek. There were multiple tiny cuts around my face, mostly at the top. I saw the device Ramone was holding earlier being tapped on my cuffs. They turned a familiar green color. Was it the same color as my eyes? At that moment, I thought of it that way.

Soon, caretakers whose uniform colors matched certian jobs came into the room. They wore bronze badges.

"Follow the caretaker whom matches your color," Ramone said. Don't say racist. You know what he meant.

* * *

Working at the garden was boring. All I did was water some plants and pick some berries. But I did learn that TGP was in the middle of a forest. I was glad when the end-of-work bell rang. We all went back inside TGP for dinner. Unfortionatley, dinner was poseponed.

"Attention! May I please have everyones' attention!" Ramone shouted from the top of the caretaker table again. "I have another announcement. The scientists at our lab that ensure us a safe and more advanced life have just lost one of their testing animals yesterday. Do not be alarmed, but be on gaurd. An expiriment had gone wrong on the animal, and looking into this animals' eyes may cause you to think strange thoughts you may not want to think."_ Could it be...? _I thought. "This animal is a _Tyto Alba_, a type of barn owl. They have white, heart-shaped faces and red wings and backs. They are covered in spots in most places. She has a white chest and belly. Her number is 573-229. If you see any..." I spaced off from that point. The only thing I thought was: _I know that owl!_

**Authors' note: **Sorry for letting you wait so long. I had a cold. That, and I kept stopping to look at my two new puppies fighting behind me. Next chapter's going to be from 573-229s' point of view. BTW, I added the 'don't say racist' part because if I were reading this to my class, someone would say "racist".


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors' note: **Two chapters in one day! Wooo!This is the chapter where we see what's going on in the owl world. Hopefuly it won't be too horrible. I don't own Ben 10. I keep forgetting to add that!

Chapter 3: Do I Know You? or Heavenly Owl

_Oh dear_, I thought. _Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I am not in a good situation at all!_

Indeed, I had been flying in circles for hours, deasperatly looking for a hole or opening in the gate surrounding TGP. When I escaped those mad scientists beliving that I could fly straight up and escape TGP forever, but the gate is dome-shaped, keeping me from freedom. Even so, I believe no one can go this high to check the top of the dome for holes or nicks.

By now, you may be wondering why I am as inteligent as I am for an owl. The answer is: I am no ordinary owl. My name is 573-229, and those mad scientists from the lab stole me from my mothers' nest. As if that wasn't bad enough, they removed my old owl brain and replaced it with the brain of an infant-of their own kind! I am not sure what happend to the infant donor, nor my old brain. The effects of this transplant extended my life. The scientists taught me everything I know. However, those mad scientists did extremely painful experiments on me to see the other effects my human brain in my owl body had. Therefore, I escaped.

One of these experiments gave me the power to influence thoughts, a power _She_ has. The amount of time the thought is influenced depends on how strong the thought was inside them already. A fine example of this was when I used this power on a rather handsome green-eyed boy in the place. He was a "newcomer", as they are called. I believe if I were human, I would be around his age. Anyway, I influenced the thought of beliving TGP was a terrible prison-like place. I had done this yesterday, and today I found him working on garden duty, though he didn't see me. I could see his anger at the caretaker and his depressed glares at TGP. Indeed, I did feel sorry for him, and if there were any way to help him escape, I would find it and help him. As I thought of him, my feathers began to russle around. _Goodness,_ I thought. _Why is this happening to me? Am I ill?_ Then, I found it. Two of the bars in the gates' complex structure had been rusted and were detaching. If I pryed the bars off, it would be just enough space for me to escape.

I grabbed the two lose bars with my talons and pulled with all my might, but the bars stayed intact. _Well, this isn't working_, I thought. So instead, I attempted to bend the bars. I grabbed one bar and pulled it outward. When I was happy by how far the bar was bent, I pulled the other bar the opposite direction. I soon got a hole I could squeeze through. I hovered undernieth it, then gave myself a harsh thrust upward. I soon found myself perched on the top of the gate outside TGP.

_I did it_, I thought. _I'm FREE!_

I flew in a playful circle once, then flew away from The Grand Prison forever, never having to see that place again.

Or so I thought...

* * *

I perched on a tree branch far from The Grand Place to catch my breath. I was so bushed I didn't even notice the owl perch next to me.

"Hello," he said. I got so startled by this I nearly fell off the branch.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"So you escaped from TGP, too?"

I was rendered speechless by his reply.

"My name is Tomas. And yours?"

_Huh, a real name_, I thought."573-229."

"Oh, no, numbers won't do. Now, let's see... I don't know any female names-"

"Wonderful. If you don't mind, I'd rather have a number than a male name."

"No, no. You must rid yourself of your numbers. There is one word that sounds like a female name."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Glamoria, the owl heaven."

"Oh," I was not sure if I deserved the name. "You... believe I can be given such a name?"

"Ofcourse."

I was once again speechless.

"So, you plan on living here like a normal owl? You know, the other owls are not as primitive as you think. And their languidge-"

"No," I interupted, "I want to help someone escape," _What am I saying?_ I thought. _No I don't! I'm too far to rescue that boy!_

"Oh," Tomas said. "Well, I think I know where you can get help."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. The word is that there are some humans that have been through some crazy stuff. They won't find a talking owl too strange, I'm gessing."

"_Really?_ Are you sure?"

"Oh yes. They're said to be very generous. They've helped meany people. Some say they've helped people from other planets, even."

This was begining to sound too good to be true, but I had to try. "Where are they?"

"All the way at the edge of the forest. There's a muscular boy with long, black hair, and a little red head with him."

"Okay. Thankyou." I took off, hoping everything I was told was true.

* * *

I flew all the way to the edge of the forest, which was farther away than I thought. Then, ofcourse, I had to search the entire edge for them, which was a waste of time, since I couldn't find them anywhere. After I flew as far along the edge as I could, I perched on a tree branch and began to weep. Soon, though, I began to hear voices of humans.

"-But we can't just give up, Kevin!" It was a female, sobbing, like I was.

"Gwen, we've been searching for Ben for three days," said a male, probably Kevin. "If he was alive, he would of turned in by now."

Then, I saw them. There was a young redhead weeping silently and a muscular boy, a little older than the red head, looking rather depressed. The red head burried her head into the boys' sholder.

"He can't be dead, Kevin. He can't be!"

_Wait, _I thought. _A red head? A muscular boy with black hair? _Though I hated to ruin a moment like this, I flew over to them.

"Um, excuse me," I called.

Kevin looked around. "Who said that?"

"Up here," I said from the branch I perched on. When they both looked at me, I waved a wing to confirm that it was me talking.

"D-did you just..." Kevin stuttered.

"Talk?" I asked. "Yes, I did. I need your help." Then, I noticed Gwens' green eyes.

"Do I know you?" I asked Gwen.

"No," she answered. Then, I remembered.

"Do you two know a boy with brown hair and green eyes?"

They gasped. "Did he have a green watch on his wrist?" Gwen asked.

"And a green jacket?" Kevin asked.

"Well, I don't know about clothing. I saw him in TGP, where everyone wears the same gray clothing and wears hadcuffs." I paused. "But I did notice that his handcuffs were thicker than others. And he was around your age."

"That _has_ to be him!" Gwen pressed.

"Wait, what is TGP? How can you talk?" Kevin asked.

"It's a long story. Do you have the time?" After they nodded, I explained the whole situation to them.

"But, do you know where those bright flashes of light came from?" Gwen asked.

"Flashes of light?" Then, I remembered. "Yes! _She_ created them to hypnotize people and lure to them in to TGP, so they can hit them hard on the head so they can't remember anything. Then, they force them to work."

"And your saying Ben's _there_?" Kevin asked.

"I'm afraid so. We have to come up with a plan to help him escape."

"You're a smart owl, you know that?" comminted Gwen. I swelled with pride.

"Come on," Kevin said. "Lets keep talking in my car. It's getting dark."

"Okay," I said, even though I didn't know what a car was.

**Authors' note:** I don't need suggestions for chapter 4 anymore. I planned each chapter ahead until the end. Oh, and there's going to be a slight crack shipping (Does that mean a love pair that's almost imosible? Just checking), Ben & Glamoria! Seriosly, she's going to have a huge crush on him later. Read, review, and tell me if I'm evil.


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors' note: **I don't own Ben 10. I finally remembered to say that! Sorry about the long wait. I was writing the epolouge at the same time, which will come in 9 chapters, if all goes as planed. In this chapter, alot of things will be explained, like who _She _is, so okami's princess dosn't have to wait any longer. Exept for the "what's really up with TGP" part. That's in chapter 8.

Chapter 4: Tituete-Chi or What a Night

The end-of-dinner bell rang. I stood up and waited for William to take me to my cell. I expected to go through the same routine: wait for William, say "Grand, as always!" after he asked how dinner was, then go to bed and dream the same dream I always do, where I'm running in the forest and the owl calls out to me. I was in for a big suprize.

"Congradulations, 10-10!" Was the first thing William said to me. "_She_ has personaly told me that she had been so pleased with your work at the garden, she moved you to a new room so you could have a roomate! Isn't that grand?"

_I'm getting sick of the word _grand, I thought. "Yeah!" I replied.

"Lexi will lead you to your new room. Do you know her?"

"Yes." Madame Alexis, or 'Lexi', as she liked to be called, was Qs' moody caretaker. I hated her.

"Hello, Sixteenny! Hello, Tenny!" Madame Alexis basicly poped out of nowhere. The way she greeted us made me want to strangle her. "Ready to go to your new room, Tenny?"

"Yeah, Lexi."

"Come along, sweeties!"

* * *

"Here we are!" Alexis said as we aproched Qs' cell.

"Okay, where's my room?" I asked.

"Right here!" Lexi gestured toward Qs' cell.

"What?" I asked. "Wait, I'm bunking with Q?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Wh- no, but," I got sort of emberassed. "Isn't there some sort of rule against that?"

Lexi smiled as she forced herself to look confused and tilted her head. "No," she laughed. "Why would there be?"

I didn't want to go into that conversation. "I don't know," I lied.

"Well, I'll let you two stay up half an hour later to get use to eachother. I'll let you two talk." She left, thank god.

The first thing I said wasn't "Isn't it weird bunking with someone that dosn't have the same gender?" or "I usually have to pee in the middle of the night" or even "Isn't Alexis creepy?". I said none of that. Instead, I said, "Who is _She_?"

"Huh?" Q asked.

"You know, _She._ The founder of TGP. Don't you work for her directly?"

"Oh. Yeah," she lowered here voice. "Her name is Tituete-Chi. It's spelled T-I-T-U-E-T-E, dash C-H-I, but it's pronounced _Tit-She_."

"Yeah, but why did she create TGP?"

"I don't know. I'm still working on that."

"You are?" That explains alot.

"Yeah. Hey, Ben?" She said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know that owl Ramone was talking about yesterday?"

"Yes!" I almost cheered. "You know her, too?"

"Yes! I think she's like a de-hypnotizer or something. If it weren't for her, I would've been a zombie like everyone else."

"Yeah. So, why'd you bring her up?" I asked.

"Well, I've been having dreams about her-"

"Me too!" I exclaimed. "In the dream, I was running through the forest-"

"-And someone shouted my name-" Q continued,

"-Then the owl came flying toward me-"

"-And she told me to get out of there," we finished together.

"Q, why didn't you tell me you were having these dreams before?" I asked.

"Because there were so meany gaurds around here constantly evesdropping on our conversations."

"It's just like prison."

"No, Ben. This _is _prison. They captured us, erased our memories, and forced us to work."

"But why!" I almost screamed. "Why whould they build this huge place just so we could work for ourselves? I don't get it!"

"Ben, calm down."

"Why? Why should I calm down? Why do you care if I'm calm or not?" Q looked hurt by this comment. I sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I'm just so damn frustrated..." As I paused, I realized how close we'd gotten to eachother. Apperantly she realized, too.

"Ben..." she paused. "How much of your life before TGP can you remember?"

"...Like what?"

"Like...family and friends..."

"Not much."

"...Really?" I nodded. "...What about... girlfriends?"

My face grew hot. "Why?" I asked. Though her skin was dark, it was light enough so I could see her blush. She shrugged.

"...No," I said after a long and, frainkly, emberrassing pause. "No, no I don't." At the time, I was so oblivious to the rest of the world that I forgot my name. I couldn't even remember the number ten.

"...No?" She asked. She got so close to me that we were milimeters from touching.

"...No," and with that, our lips touched. We kissed for about three seconds. Soon, we heard Alexis say "Okay, lights out, you two." Thankfully, she didn't come in the room. But, she did get some sort of remote control on the lights, because they turned off as soon as she said that.

I huged her. "Goodnight," I said.

"Goodnight," she replied back. We then climbed into our bunks and went to sleep.

**Authors' note: **I hope that didn't move too fast. I've been planing the Ben/OC shipping since near the beginning. What do you think about it? Review!


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors' note: **I don't own Ben 10, but I do own TGP, Glamoria, Tomas, and Exotic Pickles.

Chapter 5: Me? With a Human? or Glamor Girl

Kevin and Gwen looked at the diagram of TGP that I made on a sheet of paper on Kevins' car, which was really good, considering the fact that I used talons to hold the pencil and not a hand. It showed a large prison- like building surrounded in a large dome fence.

"I escaped in a nich in the fence right here," I placed a talon on a north-east part of the fence, far from any humans' reach. "But I doubt any of you can fit there, so I'll go that way. You'll have to find another way in."

"Wait," Kevin said. "Why can't we just tear the gates down? Or blow them up or something?"

"Because," I said sharply, "you would attract attention. TGP has high sucurity. They have alien weapons, gaurds with enhanced streingth beyond humans, and, remember those flashing lights I told you about?" They nodded. "Those are called hypnotic pixles, a project-"

"Hypnotic pixies?" Gwen interupted.

"I thought she said exotic pickles," Kevin continued.

"Hypnotic Pixles!" I yelled. "Flying computer chips with the ability to hypnotize you into thinking you want to kill yourself, not childish fariy tale creatures or vegtables from distant lands. They are dangerous. If you see one, just _one_, you can turn into one of those brain-washed zombies in TGP."

"Okay, so we're probably going to need help," Kevin replied.

"Right. I'll call Grandpa Max and the Plumers Helpers, maybe the Plummers if possible," Gwen continued.

"What?" I asked. "Why would you want to call you grandfather and plummers?"

"Oh, yeah. We never told you. You see..." Kevin went on about how the Plummers were intergolactic police that hunted down alien criminals, and how Max was a retired plummer.

"...I remember an owl named Tomas who said you helped people from other worlds. Ovcourse at first I hardly believed-"

Gwen interrupted me. "Wait, there are other owls that can talk?"

"Yes, I believe about a handful. But Tomas is the only one I know that escaped, and he wouldn't be much of help. He enjoys living in peace, among other owls. I don't think he'll want to fight."

"Okay," Kevin said, "so who else should we call?"

"We should probably call Julie," Gwen replied.

"But we don't need Ship. We've got the Rust Bucket, remember?"

"I know, but we should still tell her Bens' okay..." she turned to me. "...Right?"

"Oh yes," I replied. "Unless they try to escape, TGP rarely harm their prisoners."

"...And if they try to escape?" Gwen asked.

"They atemt to shoot you until you've been dead for a while." The two became silent. "So who's Julie?"

"Bens' girlfriend," Kevin replied.

"Bens' who?" I had never herd of the term "girlfriend" at the time.

"Girlfriend," Gwen continued. "It's like... what do you call it when two people fall in love and decide to... well... be together, to see where the relationship goes?"

"I don't know," I said. "I know little about love, but I have heard of mates."

"I think boyfriends and girlfriends are before mates," Gwen procieded to explain relationships and marriage to me. I found the disscusion interesting, but Kevin looked beyond uncomfortable.

"Okay, thank you for going into that girly conversation in front of me," Kevin complained. Gwen gave him a look, but he just shrugged. "Now, back to Ben..." Gwen said. "Why are you shaking?"

"What?" I asked. Then, I noticed my feathers russling around again. I made them stop. "I'm not sure. This never happened to me before."

"Okay, miss Queen of Distraction, let's stay on one topic, please?" Kevin adressed me.

I have to admit that I was rather oblivious to the rest of the conversation, but you can't blame me. I was having feelings I never felt before, and all sorts of theories came up. _Am I sick? Is there something wrong with my feathers?_ Until one thought seemed to pop up on its' own. _Am I in love?_ Imedeatly I thought: _What? No! That's insanity. With whome could I possibly fall in love with? Tomas? _I felt an uncontroled "no"._ Then who? __**Ben?**__ No! That's beyond insanity! Impossible! _ But I felt a "yes" deep inside me. _Wh... me? With a _human_? No... no. Never. We are two completly different species. It will never happen._ I felt that I should be relieved, but I had to hold back tears. _I love him, _I thought. _I love him, and nothing will get in my way of loving him. Not nature, not Julie._ At the time, I thought of the name with discust. _We will be together. __**Forever.**_

Kevin snapped his fingers infront of my face rudely. "Are you okay?" Gwen asked. "You look... sad."

But my fear quickly turned into determenation. "We will find him. He will be safe. I will get him out of there if it's the last thing I do!"

The two became shocked and confused by my sudden outburst. "Okay..." Kevin said. "We're..." I felt he excluded me when he said 'we', "... going to call backup now." He said it as if I were mentaly challenged.

"Kevin!" Gwen yelled, but was ignored. He entered the car. "Get in the car, Glom." He said.

"Wh-" I puffed up my feathers, appearing twice as large. "My name is Glamoria. It means heaven for owls, and I suggest you not make fun of it."

"Whatever, Glamor Girl." He chuckled.

I made myself even bigger, but I shrunk to normal size while sighing. I flew in, while thinking:_ If he calls me 'Glamor Girl' again, I'll rip his eyes out._

**Authors' note:** I'm thinking of moving the rating from K+ to T, for a death of one of my OCs'. (Thank you alienphantom for telling me what an OC is.)


	7. Chapter 6

**Authors' note:** Sorry if I offended anyone in this chapter. I think everyone should date whom ever they want, no matter what their race. This was mainly inspired by the stereotype thing I see on everyones' profile.

Chapter 6: Stereotype? or All Good Things

It was noon. I was just picking some fruit, minding my own biusness. Since Lexi had been so nice to me, I never expected any caretaker to be mean. Heck, I didn't expect _anyone _to be mean. But I was in for another surprize.

"Hey, I heard you're dating a black girl," someone said.

I looked up, and to my complete shock- it was a bronze badge caretaker speaking. Caretakers with bronze badges make sure every 'Service Group' was running along smoothly.

"Yeah," I said. "So?"

"So..." he replied, "you _do _know you're white, right?"

"Yeah..." I said, balling my fists. "_So?_"

"So... why are you dating a black girl?"

_This guy is so racist!_ I thought angrily. "Because I love her. What, is there a new rule saying 'a couple **must** be the same race'? So what if I'm white and she's black? **So what?**"

"Jez, sorry. Just asking."_Yeah, Yeah. Freak off,_ I thought.

Okay, so mabye I didn't think _freak_ off...

After work, back at my cell, I had to wait an hour for Q to come back. As she did, I noticed her hands were chalky.

"Hey, Q," I said, "What exactly do you do for Tituete-Chi?"

"I make pottery," she replied.

"Pottery?"

"Yeah. She likes fancy pottery. Got a huge collection."

I was definently confused. _Why would she want pottery?_ I thought. "Do you like your job?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's fun," she replied. "You?"

"Yeah, I gess." Then, I remembered that stereotype caretaker. "But today, one of the bronze-badgers said a totaly racist thing about us."

Q became serious. "What'd he say?" She asked. I told her. "I hate people like that! I hope he falls off a cliff!"

"Yeah," I replied. "I hope they all fall off cliffs." I paused. "Every day they just give us more and more proof that they're up to no good. We have to escape- and soon."

"So, what do we do?"

"We wait until breakfast. We have to plan with the other 10s. Look, I know I've said we were going to escape before, but this time I'm serious."

"...I know you are," she replied. We hugged eachother in a warm embrace. I never wanted to let go, but...

...all good things must come to an end.

**Authors' note:** Sorry it's so short. Review


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's note: **I don't own Ben 10. I hadn't prewritten this, so if it's bad, that's why. Oh, and sorry for not posting for a while. I was caught up in my new story, "Knowledge is a Burden", and I'm also working on another story, "You Go Mad in Elmo's World".

Chapter 7: A Promotion or Martin

Morning. Finally.

Today's the day we plan our escape. My heart was beating a million beats per second. There were just as many ways this could go wrong.

I was approaching the "10-" table. My heart pounded in my ears.

"Hey," I said to the others, trying to sound casual.

"Hi, 10-10," Q said, though it sounded more like "hi, Bten ten." But luckly, no one noticed- that is, exept for the other 10s sitting with us. Finnaly, the caretakers left.

"Okay," I said with a sigh of relief.

"Okay..." 10-14 said. Then, I realized I hadn't told them Q and I were planning an escape.

"Um..." I began, but Q cut me off.

"I'll start." Q said. "Me and Ben have been thinking about escaping."

They all gasped- that is, all exept for 10-14. "Finally," she said. "So what's the plan?"

"You actually... _want_ to leave?" 10-04 asked.

"Yes. And what, you don't? The caretakers are smiling zombies that force us to work. You were right from the beggining, 10-10. We need to escape."

The others looked down at the table.

"So," 10-14 repeated, "what's the plan?"

"We didn't start planning yet. We waited for breakfast so we could talk to you," Q replied.

"Great."

"Well," I said, "sorry for not wanting to leave you out."

"I'm sorry. It's just, I've been wanting to escape so badly since you brought it up three days ago."

"Alright then, so where should we start?"

"Okay, so, we start out by-" Q started, but was interupted.

"Attention, everyone!" Remone shouted from atop the caretaker table.

Q slammed her fist on our table. "Mother-!" She started, but thankfully stoped herself.

"Everyone, now, I have an announcement," Remone continued.

"Nooo," Q said. "You have an affair." We chuckled.

"_She_ has given me the fabulous news that some have done so well in their GAPs, that she actually wants to premote people at this early stage! So, with great pleasure, I call up here: 12-17, 05-13, 16-13, 15-08, 19-19, 10-10..." everyone at my table looked at me. I looked at Q, who had a big _this is it!_ smile on her face.

I walked up to Ramone. Once again, he picked a few to walk up to him, and with his magical wand- thingy, he changed the color of the people's handcuffs.

Finally, he called me up.

"10-10, it is with great honor that I..." Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, blah... "...to high- apple picking duty." What? "You appear fit enough to climb to the top of our best apple trees." He touched my bands with his wand thingy, and they turned dark green. For a second, all my memories came back, and I thought: _Why did the ****-matrix do that?_ But the memories left just as soon as they came. _The what matrix? _I thought, but I was interupted by Ramone. "_She _has put her faith in you." I've heard him say meany times when he was premoting other people. "Now that I'm finished premoting all of you, a few of you get to go directly to _She_ to get names, starting with 10-10 here." _What?_ "10-16, come foward." Q ran up to Ramone. "Show 10-10 the way to _She_."

MnMs'

Tituete-Chi's place took up half of TGP.

She sat on a throne surrounded by pottery, jewlery, and everything a queen would ever ask for. She wore a golden crown imbedded with jewls, and a long hot pink dress. I fought the urge to bow down and say "Your majesty".

"10-10! It is such a pleasure to see you! I've been waiting so long..." I felt like she rehersed this. "...Okay, let's get started, shall we?" She got off her throne and walked a long way down the stairs. Soon though, she was standing right infront of me.

"Okay, now, what's a name you'll really like?" She asked, though she said it like she tried to make it sound like it mattered, but it didn't.

"Uh..." Should I say Ben 10? I looked at Q. She shook her head. "I... don't-"

"There must be some name you want," Tituete-Chi insisted.

"...Uh...Benjamin," _Kirby Tennyson_, I remembered.

Tituete-Chi's mouth dropped open. "Um... that... that's a nice name... but how about I give you another?"

_Weird..._ I thought. _Why would she panic when-_

"How do you like the name Martin?" She said.

I looked at Q, who nodded. "I like it," I lied.

"Good. From now on, you shall be known as Martin. As for you," she looked at Q. "You've been one of the best in the Pottery Group Assistance. You deserve a name as well." Q looked at me with a 'Oh god, not me!' look. "What name would you want?" Tituete-Chi said in a tell-santa-what-you-want-for-christmas kind of way.

"...Qui," Q said at last.

"...Qui," Tituete-Chi repeated. She didn't seem nearly as shocked as when I said my name. "That's very pretty. Qui it is, then."

MnMs'

"Qui?" I asked.

"Huh?" Q said. We were at the 10- table during lunch.

"You said you wanted your name to be Qui. Why not Q?"

"... I don't know. I think... I don't know if it was my mom or my sister, but one of them use to call me Qui. They would always go: Oh, my little Qui-Qui." She brushed an invisible child's hand with her index finger.

We all compressed chuckles. "Wow Qui, I defenently wouldn't be brave enough to do that." I said.

"Well," Q said, "then you're not brave."

**A/N:** Ending fail.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I just realized that this whole time I was spelling noob wrong. Fail.

BTW I don't own Ben 10. Not even a tibble nibble of it.

Chapter 8: Slaves or Tomorrow

Lunch time.

As usual, I sat at the "10-" table, right in between Q and 10-02. As usual, we were each handed trays that had such little food, it would make an ant go hungry. As usual, I thought about how evil Tituete-Chi was. Then, something new occurred to me.

"Hey, guys," I said.

"What?" Qui asked.

"If we work our asses off harvesting food, why are we getting so little?" They looked at each other. "I mean, I know we collect enough food for everyone. Definantly more than this."

"You're right," 10-12 said. "Where the heck is all our food going?"

"Wait," Qui interrupted. "Now that I think of it, I see, like, only an eighth of the pottery we make. It's like the rest just magically disappears."

"Well, I think I know where the food is going," 10-02 answered. "I once saw food being packed into a box, and that box had a brand name. The... Tibble Nibble Food co., or something."

"You're saying that they're selling the food?" Qui realized.

"And maybe the pottery, too."

"So, Wait," 10-06 interrupted. "So, technically, we're slaves?"

"Pretty much," 10-02 replied.

"Okay, now we _really_ have to escape and get some help," Qui said.

"Yeah, but, it's been days and Ben still hasn't come up with anything." 10-04 said.

Funny. Just as she said that, I came up with an idea.

"Actually, I just came up with a plan." I said.

All eyes were on me.

"Okay, so first, we wait until work. Then, I'll start to get an attitude with that racist caretaker. Then, I'll..."

Mnm's

"Well wasn't that plan staring us right in the face," Qui said, once we were inside our cells and made sure no one else could hear us.

"I know," I replied. "I can't believe I didn't see it before."

She nodded. "Hey, what ever happened to that owl?"

"The Barn Owl?" Come to think of it, I hadn't seen her in a while. "I don't know."

"...We have to find her," Qui said.

"We will." I kissed her forehead. "Tomorrow."

**A/N**: This chapter is so short it's pathetic. Well, at least I updated. FINALLY!


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I don't own Ben 10. Also, I found out that the owl heaven is actually called _glamoura,_ not glamoria.

Chapter 9: The Girl at the Gates or That Jerk

_Six days, _I thought as I flapped my wings harder. _Six days will be far too late. I don't care what they say, I'm not waiting six days for the plumbers to come. We're going to rescue Ben ourselves, no matter how dangerous. _I looked down at the green car behind me. Inside were Kevin, Gwen, Julie, and her little pup-grade, Ship. I was leading them towards TGP, to rescue Ben._ But when we find him, he will be mine, no matter what Julie says or does._

After a while of flying and driving, TGP was visible. The Hypnotic Pixels weren't much of a problem, since we traveled during the day, when they were least affective.

I settled down on a low branch, and the car stopped behind me.

"So this is TGP?" Kevin asked. "Looks like a dungeon."

"And the sky is blue," I replied. "Let's get on with our lives."

Then, Gwen noticed something on the ground. "What's this?" She asked, picking up something similar to ash.

"Black Dust," I replied. "Hypnotic Pixels can live up to eight weeks before they disintegrate into Black dust."

"They can die?" Gwen asked. "How else can they die?"

"They can die in extreme heat, radiation, extreme cold, and explode in high frequencies."

"Well, now that we learned that little history lesson," Kevin said while absorbing his car.

"Wait!" I yelled. "TGP has security. You can't just rush in there. They may be powerless, but they have weapons, and they have us outnumbered- four thousand to one."

"So what do we do?" Kevin said, annoyed by all the complications.

"I'll go first. Just wait for my signal." I flew over to the tree closest to that dreadful place, then examined the fence. Surprisingly, no one was in the turrets. The only ones out there were the purple fence inspectors. I could easily persuade them to let us in. I just needed to get their attention. So I hooted.

"Coo... Coo... Coo..."

That got their attention.

I immediately began to hypnotize them. When I was confident they've been looking in my eyes long enough, I came closer, perching myself on the fence. The others came out from the forest, ready to fight if something went wrong.

"Hey!" Someone yelled.

Of course, this startled the three, causing them to stand in a fighting position. But it was just a girl around their age, maybe younger. "Hey, aren't you the owl Ben's looking for?" She asked.

My eyes widened. "Ben's looking for me?" I asked.

"Wait," Gwen said. "You mean Ben 10?"

"You know him?" The girl asked.

"Yes! He's my cousin! Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, he's right over there," she moved her thumb over her shoulder. "But, who are you two?"

"I'm Kevin, his friend," Kevin said.

"And I'm his girlfriend," Julie said.

The girl's dark blue eyes widened. "_You're _his girlfriend?" She asked.

"Yes... why?"

"Well, see, here at TGP, we all lost our memories in accidents... and..."

"Yes?"

"...He's dating someone here. I'm sorry."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. After all this... he would do that to me. To Julie. I mean, how desparete can one man- no, one boy- get in a few days? A few frigin' days? I couldn't believe that jerk. He never even stopped to consider that... maybe... just, maybe...

**A/N**: I could use a little advice on ending chapters. So, was that too short? Too long? Too sad? Too dramatic? Too smelly? Review and answer these questions!


	11. Author's Note: Discontinued

Author's note:

Hey, guys. I know a number of people like this story, but I've decided not to continue it. It's old and I've completely lost interest in it. Not to mention all the errors in it make me sick.

Although, I may go on to write the sequel to this story: _Take Down the Prison Gates or Fine Home Teachings._ Before the story, Ben escaped the Grand Place, and I believe they destroyed it. Unfortunately, Quianna, AKA Q or Qui, dies in the process. Due to the stress and awkwardness that occurs in the rest of the story, Glamouria is snapped into reality and accepts the fact that Ben will never love her. She falls in love with Thomas and marries him. Ben and his friends from TGP learn that there's an even more dangerous place called Fine Home Teachings (Sort of like St. Angies' and the Pure Ones, eh?). FHT is a place where children and teens of all ages are forced to work in a seemingly harmless and academy-like place.

Would you like to read _Take Down the Prison Gates_? Let me know what you think.


End file.
